The Battle Is Lost
by thedoctorscompanianstardis
Summary: The Roman and Greek demigods have battled and one side shall suffer greatly due to their lost. Cover art credit to vira.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians characters. Guess who does though, Rick Riordan.**

Jason

They were fighting a losing battle. Over half of their campers were either injured or dead. The Apollo campers were struggling with healing the wounded. The tent was filled with bodies that had a stench of death lingering all over them.

Jason knew the Romans would not stop fighting until the Greeks were dead or if they surrendered. Their pride overpowered their thoughts. Victory was the only thing they had in mind and they would not stop until they received it.

He saw Piper in the distance fighting with Katoptris. She was swiftly dodging the attacks her opponent was giving her. She used her charmspeak on the Romans around her to force them to stop fighting and drop their weapons which they followed. No one could resist. Even Jason felt the urge to stop fighting.

Jason started to walk to her. He walked straight into a Roman and hit him in the head with the handle of the sword. Jason did not want to have the guilt of killing one of his own hanging over his head for the rest of his life.

He ducked when a sword came close to him and kept walking to Piper. No one paid much attention to him as they were in close battle with each other.

"Hey Pipes!" Jason yelled.

"Hey Sparky!"

"Don't think you can escape me that-"Jason's words were cut off by a gasp of pain.

Jason saw blood leaking out of the whole in Piper's stomach. Her Camp Half-Blood shirt was turning red in the bottom left corner. She held her stomach and started to become wobbly.

Jason pulled Piper's arm around his shoulder and get a steady hold on his sword. He saw the Roman soldier that committed the crime of hurting Piper McLean, his girlfriend. It was the one and only Octavian.

"Whoops." Octavian commented.

He had the nerve to smirk and talk to him after what he just did. Jason's eyes narrowed in on the blood on his sword. It was obviously Piper's blood. The blood that Jason preferred to be her in her body. Jason did not have time for Octavian's games. He had to get Piper help.

"Octavian, if you move over and let me take Piper to the infirmary, I'll let you live. If you do not move I will not hesitate to electrocute your ass. It's your choice." Jason said.

Octavian moved over, "Run along Grace, but by the time you return the fight will be over and victory will be ours."

Jason rolled his eyes and grabbed Piper's leg and held wedding style. He ran past Roman campers and Greek campers. When a Roman came to attack him he would simply just kick them out of the way. Nothing will get in his way of getting Piper to the infirmary.

Jason eventually reached the tent and set Piper down on a spare bed and ran to get help. He put his hand on the shoulder of nearest child of Apollo and turned him around to face him. "Heal. Her."

The kid obviously understood what he meant for he and ran over to Piper's bed. There was more blood dripping out of her and she was losing consciousness. Her blood was staining the newly cleaned sheets of the bed. Piper's hand tried to move for his but did not have enough strength to hold it up for him to grab.

Jason ran to her and took ahold of her shaking hand as he chanted, "Hang on Piper. Just hang on for me. A little while longer. Come on Pipes. Come on."

The camper fed Piper enough nectar and ambrosia to help her face regain color. Piper closed her eyes and drifted into unconsciousness.

The Apollo camper nodded at him and commented, "I'll try and feed her some more a little later. I already gave her a little more than I should have."

Jason thanked him and looked at Piper once again. He did not want to leave her side but he knew she would have wanted him to go back to fight for the Camp.

The seven had just escaped the wrath of Gaea only five hours before and saved Percy and Annabeth from Tartarus. They had already lost Leo Valdez who closed the Doors of Death. Jason remembers the speech he made just before he closed the door vividly.

"_Come on guys. Cheer up. I'm gonna be fine just like I always am. I'll make a hotel down here for demigods who get stranded down here just like me. Maybe a hot chick will get down here and I'll finally get that girlfriend I've always wanted. You guys go and defeat Gaea and the Romans like you're meant to. I'll just be rooting you guys on from down here. Hot stuff is officially leaving this world!"_

Then he closed the doors on the side of Tartarus while Frank and I had closed the doors on the mortal side. Percy was leaning against a boulder looking as if he was about to fall over and Piper and Hazel supported Annabeth whose ankle was still broken. They were all crying, Jason was not even ashamed to admit that he was crying. To hell with being a man, he just lost one of my best friends in the world; he was obviously going to cry

Percy and Annabeth were pretty beat up. Besides Annabeth's broken ankle she had a giant gash on her face and small little cuts and bruises all over her body. Her shirt had been ripped in various places. Percy was practically on a death bed. He had a deep wound across his chest that had had made his orange shirt change to an ugly red. He also had many other small slashes on his body. They healed quickly enough to fight in the Roman versus Greek battle although Percy was still a little weak and Annabeth could not put too much pressure on her ankle. They both insisted on fighting.

Jason saw what was going on at Camp Half-Blood first and had immediately yelled for the others to come and look. The war had already started and the Greeks were losing and still are.

Jason looked around at the camp now. He saw Percy and Annabeth fighting Reyna and two other Romans. Close to them were Hazel and Frank who was in the shape of a grizzly bear fighting ten Roman soldiers. Nico had raised his army of the dead to help defend Camp Half- Blood. They were all over the fighting grounds. The controller of the dead, Nico DiAngelo, was taking on Octavian who was the man who started this war; the man who almost killed his girlfriend.

Jason sprinted up to join the fight. His had his sword out and he was ready to get revenge.

"Jason!" Octavian clapped his hands together and smiled. "I knew that you would come looking for me after I stabbed your girlfriend!"

Jason gripped his sword so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Jason used to outrank this son of a bitch and he technically still does. He is a better hero and he was a better praetor.

"Jason, we used to be friends but then you somehow started to support the Greeks instead of your own kind. You are a traitor and that is why you must be killed."

Jason did not like the sound of that. He readied his sword and got into position for a fight to the death. Nico was at his side ready to kick some ass.

Jason charged and raised his sword above his head and brought it down on Octavian's right side. He dodged it easily. Nico came up behind Octavian and attempted to stab him in the leg, but Octavian turned his body around and hit his dagger against Nico's sword.

"Nico, I have a question. Is Hazel truly your sister? A certain someone told me a girl named Brittney was. Or was it Bianca? "

Nico tensed up at the mention of the girls name. He stood frozen with his arms at his side. His defenses were down and Octavian ambushed him with his dagger flying in the air.

"Nico! Dodge left!" Jason yelled.

Nico looked up just in time and dove to his left. He landed on the ground with his sword by his feet. He pushed himself off the ground and grabbed his sword. Octavian stood facing them both smiling.

"You cannot defeat us. I have some friends coming within minutes." Octavian crossed his arms. "The Amazons will rip you to shreds."

Jason's eyes widened at the mention to the Amazons. He had heard about them once. He knew that they only allowed girls to join and that Reyna somehow had a connection to them. He remembered her talking about it once and how she feared them.

"If you surrender now," Octavian said calmly. "We'll go easy on you. If you don't we'll kill anyone who resists."

"I'd rather die than let you win." Nico spat.

"Have it your way then." Octavian said looking at something in the distance.

Jason rotated himself to see what he was looking at, or rather who he was looking at. What Jason saw was a bunch of girls that looked ready to kill. He knew they were pretty much screwed now.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. The girls walked through the crowd of fighting people and shoved anyone who was in their way. They were making their way toward Octavian.

"Ladies!" He yelled. "It is very nice to see you again!"

The leader or at least Jason thought she was the leader for she was at the front of the crowd, had just walked straight past Jason and Nico and approached Octavian with open arms. "Where is my sister, Reyna? You do realize that is the only reason my warriors and I am gladly helping your cause."

"Hylla, she is in battle at this moment so I believe that it is not a wise idea to disturb her."

"Octavian I am not fighting anyone until I see my sister." The girl Named Hylla replied.

Jason's eyes widened. He heard Reyna talk about her sister once in his life.

"Fine! Give me a second." Octavian muttered.

He ran past the warriors and stood on a table close to the center of the battle arena. Jason did not understand how that was going to help much. Someone would obviously try to kill him.

Octavian thought of that possibility. He pulled a Camp Half-Blood camper from the ground up to the table by her ponytail and put a dagger against her throat. Jason didn't know the girl but he assumed she was a daughter of Aphrodite by the way she looked.

"HEY!" Octavian yelled loudly enough to have the population of New York City's attention. "Look, you Greeks are losing terribly, so I decided to be considerate and give you a choice. Either surrender or the Amazons will tear you all to shreds. I will give you an hour to make a decision. Meet here in an hour or I will take it that you choice to die."

He let go of the Aphrodite girl and pushed her to the ground and jumped to the ground. "Roman campers and Amazons follow me!"

The Romans migrated to the left of the camp leaving the Greeks in awe of what had just happened. Jason saw Percy and Annabeth consulting to each other as they were the leaders of the camp. Percy looked deeply annoyed and Annabeth looked ready to kill.

Jason motioned Nico to follow him. He jogged over to his two arguing friends. He saw both were slightly wounded from their fight with Reyna who was the daughter of Bellona, the Goddess of War.

"Seaweed brain! You are not thinking this through!" Annabeth screamed.

"I know that I want to defend my home, unlike you obviously!" Percy yelled.

Jason and Nico were standing awkwardly watching the argument go on for minutes. Other campers started surrounding them as they were the camp leaders. Most people had injuries from the fight that had to get treated but with Percy and Annabeth fighting they could not leave. Jason was getting annoyed. First the love of his life was almost killed and now the camp that had taken him in with open arms even though he was Roman was in serious danger.

Percy and Annabeth kept going at it until Jason stepped in between them. "We will discuss this later when everyone gets a say. Right now there are campers that are fatally wounded and need medical help. They're waiting for your command, so command them."

Percy and Annabeth stood still with their mouths wide open. Jason had finally gotten through their thick skulls. He felt a pang of guilt for yelling at them although they had just gotten out of Tartarus, but someone had to help them take control. People depended on them.

"Alright." Percy said. "Well, let's head back to um, base? Is that what we're calling it? Oh well. Just help support anyone who needs it."

Jason helped a younger camper who had a broken leg by carrying her back to base as Percy called it. He seemed less enthusiastic since he and Annabeth had gotten back from Tartarus. He acted the same but the glint in his eyes showed that what he had faced will haunt him for the rest of his life.

Percy and Annabeth motioned the campers to follow them to base. The little girl Jason was carrying was holding back her tears from her painful broken leg. Jason pitied her. She did not deserve this kind of life. She should be playing with friends but she is instead forced to fight for her camp where she could possibly loose her life. This battle had to end and Jason would do anything to make it come to a close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys, here is chapter 2! I tried to post it on Percy's birthday but it's over now. It is 12:20 A.M. where I'm from, but at least I tried!**

**Anway, I forgot to add all of this stuff in chapter 1 so I'm adding it now! There will be four P.O.V.'s in this story. Jason, Annabeth, Reyna, and Percy. Also I'll try to update more frequently, but no promises as school starts soon. **

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I just wanted to get it up and everything. I hope you enjoy! Reveiws are always loved!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Percy Jackson things or Heros of Olympus stuff so don't sue me. Rick Riordan owns it ALL.**

Annabeth

During the walk back to base Percy did not let go of Annabeth's hand. She found this to be very irritating for she was trying to be mad at him and he was making it very difficult. Whenever his body brushed against hers she felt the ends of her lips curl into a smile. She liked knowing that he was always by her side.

Annabeth remembered what Percy had suggested to her after the Romans had given them a choice. It made her shiver. She could not understand what made him decide to think that. His plan could result in his death and the thought of that caused Annabeth to crumble a little bit inside.

She and Percy led the camp into the tent and caught surprised looks from the injured campers. Everyone grabbed some ambrosia and nectar and went to stand on edges of the tent hoping they were not in the way of the busy Apollo campers.

Percy pulled over a nightstand from one of the beds in the middle of the tent to stand on. Annabeth prayed to the Gods that he would not fall off and embarrass himself.

Annabeth noticed Jason sitting on one of the beds holding a girl's hand that was none other than an unconscious Piper. He was grasping her hand tightly and whispering something in her ear. Annabeth could not make out what he said for there were numerous campers speaking at the same time quite loudly to get their point across.

Percy stepped onto the table and started talking, "Alright guys, quiet down a bit. We have some important topics to discuss."

The room went quiet within seconds and Percy continued to talk. "So as most of you witnessed the Romans just offered for us to surrender or they'll kill us. Personally giving in to the enemy is not my thing, I don't know about you but I want to fight these bastards."

Percy paused then continued his speech, "If anyone wants to back out now they are more than welcomed to. They can stay in the tent or they can leave camp. I can't force anyone to fight, but it would mean a lot if you did. This is the safest place for demigods and the Romans want to take it. We must defend our ground."

No one responded to the speech so Annabeth moved to the center of the tent. "Percy and I have thought of a plan that could possibly work although it's risky. It needs some tweaks, but once we work them out it may work."

Annabeth looked up at her boyfriend who still had his armor on. He was dripping sweat and was looking at the other campers with his beautiful sea green eyes. She could not understand how any camper could refuse Percy's offer to fight.

Hazel broke Annabeth out of her dream. She was near the entrance of the camp standing close to Frank with Nico on her other side.

"What's the plan?" asked Hazel.

Percy answered before Annabeth. "I want to distract Octavian while Annabeth or someone waits for the help that we are going to call because we can't last much longer with the amount of people we have. If a group of people leave that would also damage our chance of beating the Romans. Annabeth and I just don't know who to call."

Clarisse was the first to answer, "I hate the fact that I'm actually saying this, but we can call the hunters. Thalia would come and help us if she knew what was going on."

Annabeth nodded. It surprised her that they had not contacted them earlier. If they had, she thought, they might not have been in the mess they are in now.

Travis Stoll coughed to get everyone's attention and said, "How about the centaurs? They helped us that one time and after we win we can party with them!" Connor nodded in agreement.

"Chiron can contact them, right Chiron?" Annabeth asked.

"I will try my very best." Chiron replied.

"Alright then. I'll go IM Thalia so she can get here sooner. Chiron you should do the same." Annabeth said.

Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and he jumped off of the table. The tent became louder again as Annabeth summoned Thalia through the Iris Message.

She quickly appeared with a group of girl behind her. When Thalia noticed them a smile came upon her face.

"I'm glad you guys are ok!" She said.

"Thanks Thals." Annabeth said quickly. "But Camp Half-Blood is under attack by the Romans and well, let's just say that we are not winning."

"Well shit. The Hunters and I will be there as soon as possible. We're not that far away. We can make it there in an hour if we drive." Thalia said.

Annabeth said thank you and swiped the mist away and walked over to the others who were surrounding Piper who was unconscious.

"The Hunters will be here in an hour." Percy said. "Did Chiron come back yet?"

Jason looked up from Piper and replied, "Nah, not yet."

Annabeth look at Jason and wondered…

"Percy, can you go and find Chiron and see if he's ok?" She asked.

Percy quickly nodded and with a quick kiss on the cheek he was off.

"Jason," Annabeth said. "I know that Piper's injured and that you probably want to stay with her, but I want to make sure Percy stays safe. What I'm trying to ask if you'll go with him and make sure he doesn't get himself killed."

Jason looked away from Piper and answered, "Of course Annabeth."


End file.
